parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of the Titanic (JV46Ship style)
JV46Ship spoof of The Legend of the Titanic in 1999. Plot In modern-day New York City an old mouse named Bernard tells his grandchildren the supposedly "true" story of RMS Titanic. In April 1912, Bernard was a young sailor mouse on Titanic's maiden voyage from Southampton to New York. He is in charge of taking account for the mice who are making the trip. A young mouse from Brazil named Fievel who enjoys playing soccer befriends Bernard and Bernard falls in love with Fievel's sister Bianca. Meanwhile, a rich aristocratic woman named Marge and her family board the Titanic. Her father is a famous Duke and is very prominent in the whaling business. He and Marge's stepmother have arranged for Marge to marry Charlies Montgomery Burns, a rich whaler. Unknown to the Duke, the marriage is actually a scheme concocted by his wife and Mr. Burns to gain worldwide whaling rights for themselves, and asserts that the marriage is what's best for his daughter. Marge sees several gypsies dancing at the dock and happily watches them. A gypsy man named Homer is dancing with his dog Santa's Little Helper. He notices Marge and sends Santa's Little Helper to see her. When Marge takes off one of her gloves to pet Santa's Little Helper, Santa's Little Helper snatches it and takes it back to Homer. Homer looks at Marge and the two instantly fall in love. The Titanic then sets off to sea from Southampton on her first, and only, voyage. Bernard and Fievel learn all about what's going on with Marge by their observations during their trips throughout the ship's ventilation system. They are appalled by the way Marge is being treated badly and decide to help her. When Marge goes to the bow of the ship that night, some dolphins talk to her due to some magic moonbeams catching her tears. The dolphins jump very high out of the water and seem to levitate. They tell her of Mr. Burns' evil scheme. Mr. Burns' manservant Smithers spies on Marge's activities and uses a special whistle at the stern of the ship to call the criminal shark named Chomper and use him for causing destruction. Bernard and Fievel introduce themselves to Marge and offer to help her. Listening to their advice, Marge tells her father she doesn't want to marry Mr. Burns. He listens to his daughter and tells her that he will never force her to do something she doesn't want to do. Meanwhile, Santa's Little Helper tries to look for Marge to cheer up Homer. After he unsuccessfully tries to find her in the ship's ballroom, he meets Bernard and Fievel, who agree to help arrange a meeting and dance for Marge and Homer. The meeting goes according to schedule and Marge and Homer dance together before sharing their first kiss. Marge tells her father that she wants to marry Homer, and he agrees, but Marge's stepmother is furious. Following an argument with Marge, she storms off in anger. Marge's stepmother and Mr. Burns decide to resort to drastic measures, as it is clear that Marge will not marry him. They decide to sink the Titanic using the help of Chomper and his gang of criminal sharks. Mr. Burns prepares to send news to his whaling ships by telegraph, and the mice decide to chew apart the wires to stop it from being sent. Chomper and his gang of sharks decide to let an iceberg sink the Titanic. They fool an octopus named Oswald into heaving an iceberg to the surface of the ocean by concealing the plan in the form of a bet to see who can throw ice the farthest. Onboard the Titanic, the Duke is forced to sign the whaling concession at gunpoint, after which Mr. Burns and his entourage flee the ship in a lifeboat. The crew of the Titanic then see the iceberg and attempt to avoid it, but the Titanic hits the berg despite their efforts. The ship quickly begins to sink. The mice realize that because they have cut the telegraph wires, the ship can't send out a distress signal. They enlist the help of another mouse friend of theirs, named Charlie, to help repair the wires. They are unable to do so, so Charlie has them tie up the ends of the cut wire to his moustache. They do so, but Charlie is electrocuted as the SOS is signalled out. Marge and Homer manage to save her father, who is still tied up in a chair by Mr. Burns, and manage to put him on a lifeboat. Suddenly, several whales and dolphins arrive to help with the rescue. Marge, Homer, Bernard, Fievel, and Santa's Little Helper jump off the now-perpendicular stern and jump into the water, and they are saved by a whale as well. Once everyone on the ship has been saved, the Titanic finally sinks, taking Oswald with it and seemingly killing him, as he was still heroically holding it together. In the morning, the passengers are taken aboard the RMS Carpathia. Bernard mournfully remembers the heroes of the disaster; Charlie and Oswald. The Carpathia arrives in New York and disembarks the passengers. Marge and Homer are married, as are Bernard and Bianca. It is revealed that Oswald and Charlie have both somehow survived and are well. Everyone is elated and celebratess at the Brooklyn Bridge, congratulating Oswald for saving everyone in the disaster. The film ends with old Bernard and Bianca back in modern-day New York and Bernard telling his grandchildren that whales are still hunted. Bianca says: "Your grandfather loves to tell stories, but like all sailors, you shouldn't take him too seriously." Gallery The Rescuers Bernard.jpg|Bernard as Top Conners. An American Tale Fievel.jpg|Fievel as Ronny. The Rescuers Ms. Bianca.jpg|Miss. Bianca as Stella. The Simpsons Marge Simpson.png|Marge Simpson as Elizabeth Camden. The Simpsons Homer Simpson.png|Homer Simpson as Don Juan. The Simpsons Santa's Little Helper.png|Santa's Little Helper as Smiley. The Simpsons Grandpa Simpson.png|Grandpa Simpson as The Duke (Elizabeth's father). The Simpsons Mr. Burns.png|Mr. Burns as Evarard Maltravers. The Simpsons Smithers.png|Smithers as Geoffreys. Rugrats in Paris Coco LaBouche.jpg|Coco LaBouche as Elizabeth's stepmother. Shark Character from Rainbow Fish.jpg|Chomper as Mr. Ice. The Dolphin Story of a Dreamer Leena.jpg|Leena as the Dolphin. Finding Dory Bailey.jpg|Bailey as Orci. Oswald the Octopus.gif|Oswald as Tentacles. Titanic.jpeg|The Titanic. Cast *Top Connors - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Ronny - Fievel (An American Tale) *Stella - Ms. Bianca (The Rescuers) *Camembert - Able Baker Charlie (Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever) *Elizabeth Camden - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Don Juan - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Smiley - Santa's Little Helper (The Simpsons) *The Duke (Elizabeth's father) - Grandpa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Evarard Maltravers - Mr. Burns (The Simpsons) *Geoffreys - Smithers (The Simpsons) *Elizabeth's stepmother - Coco LaBouche (Rugrats in Paris: The Movie) *Mr. Ice - Chomper (Rainbow Fish) *Dolphin - Leena (The Dolphin: Story of a Dreamer) *Orci - Bailey (Finding Dory) *Tentacles - Oswald the Octopus Category:JV46Ship Category:Titanic Movies Category:Titanic: The Legend Goes On Movie Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs